1,2,3
by Andiamo
Summary: Le Panda a tenté de tuer Mathieu; tout le monde le sait. Mais est-ce la vérité ? Il a besoin d'un abris, et seul une personne peut le lui offrir. Maître panda x Fossoyeur
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, je reviens avec cette fic (qui est finie sur le papier, il faut juste que je la retape à l'ordi), j'avais un peu hésité avant de la poster parce qu'elle concerne des personnes existantes (enfin plus ou moins pour le panda) et je l'effacerai pet-être si il y a un problème (si je trouve comment on fait d'ici là). N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour l'écriture, je sais que j'en ai besoin ( je peux réécrire totalement cette fic, ça ne me pose pas de problème si ça peut être plus agréable à lire). A bientôt j'espère.**_

* * *

Introduction

 _Entraide_

* * *

 _1,2,3_

 _Danse pour moi_

 _1,2,3_

 _Pleure, tremble, supplie-moi_

 _1,2,3_

 _Maintenant, je suis roi_

* * *

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » lâcha l'homme, d'habitude poli et souriant, frappant le sol de sa pelle.

« -J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« -Quel genre d'aide ? »

« -Un abri sûr. »

« -En quoi ma modeste demeure est-elle un lieu sûr ? » releva l'homme en levant un sourcil.

« -Tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance. »

« -Tu as tenté de tuer Mathieu. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le cas, François. » L'homme gronda comme une bête puis se détendit légèrement en demandant :

« -Et moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« -Mon soutien et mon silence. »

L'homme à la pelle sursauta, son visage expressif s'arrondissant en O ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise avant de se rembrunir rapidement, sa pelle quittant le sol pour se placer en diagonale devant lui, en position de défense.

Son opposant ne bougea pas, levant à peine un sourcil, avant de se mettre à avancer doucement, pas après pas. L'homme en noir commença à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos tape contre la porte. Il tourna brièvement la tête en sursautant, faisant rire son homologue qui en profitant pour se coller contre lui :

« -Alors, marché conclu ? »

L'homme en noir tenta à nouveau de reculer avant d'acquiescer rapidement.

Le plus petit eut un sourire triste et d'un rire sans joie, il enchaîna d'un voix un peu nostalgique :

« -C'est quand même étrange que seul le chantage permet d'obtenir rapidement ce que l'on souhaite, tu ne trouves pas ? »

François ne répondit pas, le visage pâle sous la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Finalement, il repoussa son opposant et moitié soupirant, moitié grognon, finit par agir.

« -Tais-toi et rentres, sale peluche. »

Il ouvrit la porte et l'homme entra, attendant qu'il ait refermé la porte pour retirer son manteau.

« -Bon... Faisons bon ménage ! »

« -C'est ça, à d'autres malandrin. » souffla le fossoyeur en se passant une main sur le visage, l'autre lâchant Pupuce qui s'empressa d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

L'ursidé s'assit tranquillement aux côtés de la pelle, et dit avec un sourire tranquille:

« -Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Maître Panda. »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yay, je commence à m'habituer à mon nouveau clavier (en même temps au bout de trois mois...), et j'ai réussit à retapper le texte en unn temps record, je suis super fière de moi ! Et tout va plus vite en écoutant les Fatals Picards !_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Phobie_

* * *

 _1,2,3_

 _Je vois_

 _1,2,3_

 _Ton monde s'effriter autour de toi_

 _1,2,3_

 _Encore, amuse -moi !_

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que le panda traînait sur le canapé avec Pupuce à manger de la rhubarbe et à chanter des âneries. François les observait de loin, puis poussant un long soupir, il interpella sa fidèle compagne.

« -Hé, Pupuce j'ai un épisode à tourner, est-ce que tu pourrais... »

Attendez, est-ce qu'elle venait de l'insulter ? Sa propre pelle venait de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ?! Furieux, le fossoyeur se dirigea vivement vers le canapé dans le but d'exiger des explications. Explications qui lui virent sans même qu'il ait besoin de demander :

« -Putain, ça pue l'alcool ! »

« -Calmes-toi mec, c'est juste de la bière... Je crois... »

« -Et comment je tourne mon épisode sans Pupuce ? »

« -T'as qu 'à le faire... Plus tard. »

L'ursidé bailla longuement en ouvrant grand la mâchoire, dévoilant des crocs impressionnant qui firent frémir le plus grand. Soudain le panda attrapa le youtuber et le tira de toutes ses forces, qui bien qu'amenuisées par l'alcool restaient celles d'un animal sauvage, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire se vautrer François sur le canapé sans douceur et avec la grâce d'un phoque sexagénaire.

« -Bordel de... » Il fut interrompu dans sa bordée de jurons, ma foi très variés et inventifs, par le rire gras du maître :

« -Ton cœur bat super vite ! T'as eut peur mec ? » et ceci dit, il resserra son étreinte, hilare.

Ce qui eut pour effet de stresser encore plus le fossoyeur qui commença à se débattre pour tenter de se dégager. Le panda ricana de plus belle, alors que qu'il commençait à paniquer, arquant le dos en tirant de toutes ses forces, au point de s'en faire mal, son corps commençait à trembler et les pupilles de ses yeux s'étaient réduites sous la peur.

Le panda complètement bourré n'y prêtait pas attention, et continuait à rire grassement comme la plupart des mecs qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool.

En revanche Pupuce, moins sensible aux bières (vraisemblablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en boire) remarqua tout de suite le début de crise de panique de son maître et frappa le panda sur le dessus du crâne, qui relâcha aussitôt sa prise, permettant à l'homme de reculer. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, avant de s'enfuir vers son havre de paix autrement dit sa chambre qui était équipée d'un verrou intérieur. Qu'il s'empressa de verrouiller.

Une fois la porte fermée, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses yeux le brûlaient.

Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus erratique, le faisant hoqueter, cherchant son souffle.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en espérant que ça passe, tentant de se contrôler « Je dois me calmer, je vais faire une crise putain... calmes-toi bordel ! »

Ses mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux et il émit une petite plainte quand il s'ouvrit la lèvre dans un mouvement brusque de la mâchoire.

Il se renversa soudainement en arrière, son dos frappant violemment la porte, quelques larmes réussissant à passer la barrière de ses cils.

Ses mains retombèrent au sol qu'il griffa sous l'effet de la douleur, mais celle-ci eut au moins le mérite de stopper sa crise ; il reprenait encore son souffle quand son dos se mit vraiment l'élancer et, obéissant à la logique qui lui disait de soigner avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable, il se leva lentement, avec quelques difficultés.

D'un pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se tenant aux murs et dût s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui.

Les doigts tremblant, il réussit tant bien que mal à retirer ses vêtements et à entrer dans la cabine de douche, en évitant de regarder le miroir.

Mais furtivement, il aperçut son dos, d'une pâleur maladive, traversé par une grande brûlure. Il détourna les yeux et ouvrit l'eau.

Il avait une désagréable envie de vomir.

Il ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

 _L'Autre_

* * *

Le panda se leva lentement, la tête lourde et les idées embrouillées. Il buta sur un cadavre de bouteille et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essayer d'en retirer le goût affreux de l'alcool d'un lendemain de cuite.

D'une main d'aveugle, il attrapa un verre qu'il rempli distraitement en cherchant la boite d'aspirine.

« -Bordel, ma tête... »

Ça lui rappelait l'époque des cuites avec le patron, et d'autres souvenirs, moins agréables ceux-là.

Il avala le comprimé et vida la moitié de son verre. Le sang qui lui montait au cerveau en pulsant fortement lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt disparaître.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé et posa le front sur la table fraîche. Dieu qu'il aimait cette maison... Elle avait une odeur terriblement agréable et la présence du fossoyeur agissait comme un calmant sur son instinct animal trop agressif.

Pourtant une étrange odeur était associée avec celle du propriétaire des lieux... Une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentie sur un autre homme. Cette odeur c'était... Ouai, ce jour là, Mathieu portait cette odeur. Il avait hurlé avec les autres pour essayer de retenir l'attention de leur propriétaire, trop détruit par ses médicaments pour entendre leurs voix.

A ce moment déjà il avait été rejeté loin de lui, loin de son créateur bien que celui-ci ne l'ait pas fait consciemment, comme lors de la mort de la fille. Or être rejeté signifiait disparaître. Miraculeusement, il avait réussit à se maintenir à la surface, vaguement présent et plus faible qu'un nouveau né.

Son créateur avait cherché un moyen de ne pas devenir complètement fou, et le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé son esprit avait été de former une nouvelle personnalité qui supporterait la folie pour lui, comme lorsqu'il avait créé les personnalités usuelles quand ses facettes étaient devenues trop fortes et avaient faillit le détruire.

Sauf que cette nouvelle personnalité ne possédait pas de caractéristiques physiques particulière, et ressemblait à Mathieu autant que les autres. Il lui avait suffit de se déguiser et d'imiter l'ursidé pour se faire passer pour lui.

Mathieu s'était fais avoir et le panda était resté seul.

Pendant un moment, il avait réussit à reprendre sa place mais la mort physique de leur créateur avait de nouveau inversé les rôles, le panda se retrouvant de nouveau éjecté.

Mais cet accident lui avait également donné un corps et, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussit à revenir il avait appris à vivre seul. C'était une vie calme, pas si mauvaise après tout.

Parfois il chantait dans la rue, et voir qu'il réussissait à faire sourire quelques personnes lui suffisait. Il avait réussit à trouver un boulot et un appart, de quoi vivre en somme.

Or quand Mathieu était revenu sur le devant de la scène, la folie l'avait trouvé en premier et le panda s'était ainsi vu condamné, confondu avec le meurtrier.

Tous l'avait pris pour _l'Autre_ avaient tenté de l'éliminer sans même écouter les supplications du panda.

Ils s'était alors réfugié chez François pour plusieurs raisons, dont celle que celui-ci avait déjà rencontré la folie dont il savait qu'elle avait tenté une approche plus ou moins discrète. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais u comment et dans quelles circonstances cette rencontre s'était déroulée. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait pris pour lui, comme les autres.

Cette pensée le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait supposé.

François... Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'était passé quelque chose, avant qu 'il ne devienne tellement soûl qu'il en oublie son propre nom... Quelque chose de grave, réalisa-t-il maintenant bien réveillé.

Il se redressa vivement, faisant retomber sa capuche et se dirigeant aussi vite qu'il le put vers la chambre de son homologue, inquiet. L'odeur de la peur se faisait plus forte bien qu'un peu ancienne maintenant.

Arrivé devant la porte, il freina brusquement, et faillit défoncer la porte, avant de se calmer en sentant l'odeur de savon qui venait de la chambre. La respiration de l'homme de l'autre côté semblait calme et régulière.

Le panda souffla bruyamment et s'appuya sur la porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

Il rouvrit les yeux sans se souvenir de les avoir fermés et toqua légèrement contre le bois.

« -François ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cette fic est presque finie (il me reste encore à retaper l'épilogue) et je remercie vraiment ceux qui ont pris où qui prendront la peine de la lire jusqu'au bout !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _Matveï_

* * *

 _1,2,3_

 _Cries pour moi_

 _1,2,3_

 _Te voir pleurer est mon droit_

 _1,2,3_

 _Ta douleur ma joie_

* * *

Le Fossoyeur sursauta violemment en entendant la voix du panda. Il se tourna vers la porte, angoissé à l'idée qu'il entre comme l'Autre mais il n'en fit rien. La voix retentit de nouveau, inquiète.

« -François ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir contre son lit de manière à pouvoir surveiller la porte. Finalement, il se décida à répondre, prudemment :

« -Oui ? »

Un soupir de soulagement lui parvint depuis le couloir avant que la voix du panda ne revienne plus forte :

« - Ça va ?

« -Oui... Je crois... »

Derrière la porte, le panda s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise.

« -Tu sais où est Pupuce ? »

« -Elle est partie rendre visite à Samuel... » Il put presque entendre les sourcils de l'ursidé se froncer.

« -Le ventilateur ?

« -Oui, ils s'entendent plutôt bien d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Le Fossoyeur tirait nerveusement la manche de son pull. Où la peluche voulait-elle en venir ?

« -François ?

« -Mmm ?

« -Ça te dérangerais de te rapprocher un peu ? »

Il se tendit à la demande, sur le qui-vive.

« -Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne suis pas lui. »

Il sursauta, les yeux fous.

« -Comment... »

« - Calmes-toi, j'y pensais aussi, c'est tout. Tout vas bien maintenant... Tu veux bien te rapprocher, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« - Comment pourrais-je être sûr que c'est vraiment toi ? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Le panda eut un rire bref.

« - Tu m'as laissé entrer, non ? Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en ton instinct. »

Il y eut une minute de silence où aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Puis le Panda recommença à parler d'une voix douce et un peu nostalgique :

« - Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré ? Mathieu était allé boire une bière chez Links et tu étais déjà là-bas. Mathieu m'avait emmené parce que je venais de naître et qu'il voulait me présenter.

Quand on est arrivés, tu es resté un peu en arrière, tu ne savais pas trop qui faire et moi non plus. Eux, ils ont commencé à parler ensemble et j'ai arrêté d'écouter pour te regarder. Tu te souviens comme on s'est fixés en chien de faïence pendant vingts bonnes minutes ? J'étais tellement fasciné par toi que quand Mathieu m'as demandé de chanter, je ne l'ai pas entendu, je ne voyais que toi. D'ailleurs tu faisait une drôle de tête, avec tes sourcils relevés comme si tu ne comprenait rien à la conversation,ce qui devait très sûrement être le cas même si je ne m'en souviens plus.

Est-ce que tu te rappelle ce que j'ai chanté ce jour là ? »

« - Ton premier instant panda, sourit le Fossoyeur. Tu était tellement perturbé que tu avais bafouillé pendant la moitié de la chanson et tu étais rouge comme une tomate. »

« -Alors tu t'en souviens aussi ? » souffla le panda.

« -Bien sûr, je me souviens de tout. »

« -Tu me crois maintenant ? »

« - Je t'ai toujours fait confiance... » murmura-t-il, toute la fatigue retombant d'un coup sur ses épaules.

« - Dis, François ? »

« - … oui ? »

« - Est-ce que ça te te déranges si j'ouvre la porte ? »

« - … Non. »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais il n'avait pas peur, c'était le Panda, et le Panda et le Panda était... Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'était pas _l'Autre_.

De l'autre côté, se trouvait l'ursidé, la capuche baissée, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible et les yeux brillant.

Il le vit s'avancer lentement et ne bougea pas un muscle. Ses cheveux humides gouttaient dans la nuque et son pull noir commençait à être trempé dans le dos et pourtant il leva à peine la tête quand le panda prit son visage antre ses mains en se baissant pour se mettre à son niveau.

L'ursidé eut un sourire, et murmura :

« - Tu peux m'appeler Matveï. »

Avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

P.S. Matveï est un équivalent russe de Mathieu :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**J'ai vraiment hésité avant de poster ça ("c'est super court, ils vont faire la tronche ! " "On s'en fout, c'est un épilogue, c'est sensé être court !" " Hein ?" " T'as qu'à leur proposer de faire des bonus de leur choix, comme ça ce seras plus long." " Ouai, on va faire ça..."), donc voilà, si vous voulez des précision, ou un truc en particulier, je peux en faire un bonus, n'hésitez pas à demander !**_

* * *

Épilogue

 _Quiétude_

Le panda se réveilla doucement avec une sensation de chaleur et de sécurité confortable. Il se serra contre sa source de chaleur en gardant les yeux fermés pour profiter un maximum de ce délicieux moment de flottement, et tenta de se rappeler de sa soirée passée.

Il sourit doucement en se la remémorant : François s'était endormi sur son épaule (il semblerai qu'il n'ait pas put dormir tranquillement depuis quelques mois) et il l'avait mis au lit avant de se couche à ses côtés (pour sa défense, le canapé était trop raide et son dos lui faisait mal).

Il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'élargit encore. L'homme à la pelle (par ailleurs celle-ci ne semblait pas être rentrée) était collé contre lui, le visage enfouis dans un plis de son kigurumi et respirait tranquillement, son souffle lui chatouillant la poitrine.

Le panda déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et tenta de se lever sans le réveiller, mais le Fossoyeur s'accrocha à lui avec un petit grognement mécontent. Le panda pouffa un peu mais, toujours endormi, François resserra sa prise et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du maître avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui avec un soupir satisfait.

L'ursidé grommela un peu comme quoi il n'était pas une peluche, mais il finit par le prendre dans ses bras et se rendormi.

après tout, le temps de se battre viendrai bien assez tôt.

Quand à Pupuce, elle décida de prolonger son séjour chez Antoine Daniel, parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas de raisons de refuser la proposition de celui-ci de l'héberger le temps de laisser un peu de temps en tête à tête aux deux idiots.

 _Happy end ?_


End file.
